031515samiannouncement
CAA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THIAGOANNOUNCEMENT. Memo is now Secret by CAA CAA: Attention all players. This is Sami Heston, the Witch of Breath. I have disabled posting on this memo. I will be using it solely for the purposes of making an announcement. If any of you have any questions, you may contact me privately. CAA: Last night, Thiago Tezeti was killed by one of the veterans. The intention appears to have been to teach a lesson to the kids about the dangers of this game, and needless to say, it got out of hand. While the veteran in question originally planned to revive Thiago as his dreamself, he was not aware that at the time Thiago's dreamself was already dead. CAA: So it is with a heavy heart that I announce to you all that Thiago Tezeti is double-dead. There are no other ways of reviving him that I am aware of. And those of you who spent time with me on the ark know that reviving the dead is something I have put a great deal of research into. CAA: The assassin responsible for his dreamself's death has not yet come forward, nor has evidence come to light indicating the killer. CAA: Knowing the dangers present in this game, there are millions of possibilities. This game is not kind. To anyone. CAA: However due to the timing involved, one theory has come to mind that I cannot shake. CAA: Thiago recently used a cheating mechanism to change his Class to Lord of Hope. This is a Classpect of immense power, and it is possible that the assassin was acting to eliminate a potential threat. CAA: This theory is of course unconfirmed. CAA: But until we have confirmation of the reasons for Thiago's death, I am issuing an order. I do not know if any of you recognize me as an authority capable of making this order, but I hope you understand I make it not to throw my weight around, but in the interests of protecting you all. CAA: No one is to intentionally change their class through cheating. CAA: It is possible the game might change your class naturally, without your intervention. If it does so, I recommend extreme caution, both with the use of any newfound powers and with the revelation of your identity. CAA: Remember that the twinks can spy on us, more or less at all times. CAA: And while I am not yet ready to say a twink was responsible, I know, as do all the veterans, that they are not as careful with our secrets as we might like. CAA: I'm sure you all remember Null's fanfic. CAA: Be careful everyone. This game is unforgiving. CAA: And remember that I love you all. CAA: Thiago's loss is a tragedy, regardless of any other circumstances surrounding it. It is vitally important that we not let it be in vain--let's learn from it what we can, and strive not to let ourselves be taken in the same way. CAA: Also, I don't think it needs be said, but I'll say it anyway: CAA: Never assume that you have an extra life left. CAA: Never assume that your co-players have an extra life left. CAA: Treat every death as final, until proven otherwise. CAA: Our lives are precious. We only get two. And some of us don't even get that. CAA: Farewell everyone. Category:Sami Category:Announcements